Candy Cane
by House-less
Summary: House is picking up Rachel from school and she has a very special thing to tell him.
1. Chapter 1

So I had this idea a little earlier and I kind of couldn't resist writing it all the way. I hope you like it. Thank you for all the nice comments!

* * *

 **Candy Cane**

''Howse?''

''I told you to keep your mouth shut.''

''But...''

He looked at her through the rear view mirror and sighed when he met her trembling hazelnut eyes and the slight frown of her eyebrows. Her lips were pressed together as to control herself and prevent the tears from falling down her cheeks.

''What is it?'' he succumbed, turning the vehicle to the left.

''Charlie told me something,'' the little girl started.

He did not know who Charlie was supposed to be but he assumed he was one of Rachel's friends at school.

''What did he say?'' he pressed her in a distracted tone as she said nothing for several seconds. She never did that; she'd tell her story in one breath and wouldn't let him say a word until she's finished. But this time she was hesitant, it was something important, House mused. At least, for her.

''He asked me if...''

Another look in the rear view mirror told him she was struggling to find the right words, so he let her some time.

''He asked if you beat me with your cane,'' she said in a rush.

He brutally stopped the car, his fingers - his whole body trembling. He didn't expect that, and he had no idea as to how to react. He decided that he wasn't in a state to drive and parked the car at the side of the road. He turned to face the little girl.

''Why would I?'' House asked, pulling the emerging memories to the back of his head.  
''Because his father does,'' Rachel answered, tightening her grip on said cane - House let her hold it when driving home.

He swallowed hard, his brain rushing to figure out the right reaction a father - father? - should have. But deep down, he knew exactly what to do. First, reassure the girl. Second, try to help the little boy. Like he'd wished someone would have helped him. Desperately had wished.

''You know I would never do that, Rachel, don't you?''

''Yeah... But sometimes you get mad. Charlie told me his father beat him when he was mad at him,'' she retorted, biting her lower lip.

''No Brownbeard is the worst you're getting from me.''

But fear didn't quit her eyes.

''Okay. Maybe no dessert too. But that's only if you are a really really bad girl,'' he added, making her smile a bit this time. ''No one has the right to beat you, no matter what. Understood?''

Rachel quietly nodded, silently approving. ''But then... Why Charlie's daddy beat him?'' she asked after a short reflexion.

''Because he is a bad dad and he has to be punished. Did you tell your supervisor?"

''No! Charlie told me to tell no one!'' she quickly exclaimed, alerted.

''Do you want Charlie not to be beaten again without telling anyone?"

''Yeah! He said it hurt so so much! And Howse? He showed me his back, it's all blue and purple!'' she exclaimed, excited.

''Fine. Then I'll talk to a very nice fairy who will help him out and he will never know you told me, okay?" he whispered, as if it was a secret.

She seemed to consider his offer but quickly approved with a big smile and an energetic nod.

''But _you,_ you should definitely tell me if anyone hurts you, right?" he said, turning the engine on.

''Yep!''

''Fine,'' he said quietly, resuming driving. He thought that telling Cuddy and letting her handle it was the best solution, knowing himself and his very unusual ways to get things sorted out.

''Howse?'' she called him again.

''Yeah?"

He parked the car in the alley.

''Can we watch Brownbeard before mum comes home?'' she asked as if nothing had happened. Her innocence made him slightly smile and he decided that she wasn't supposed to be a part of this. No child was supposed to.

* * *

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

So this isn't really a second chapter, but it's in the same theme so I thought I'd just put it here. I hope you like it, let me know :)

* * *

Candy Cane 2

He let himself fall heavily on the bench, letting out a sigh of relief. Frowning at the sight of the little girl, he shot her a quizzical and confused look. He watched as she bit her lip, the same way she always did when she wanted something.

''What is it this time?'' he verbaly expressed his thought.

''Ice cream!'' Rachel said, pointing at the ice cream truck a few meters away from where they sat in the park.

''You just had one,'' House whispered, leaning toward her. ''You're not the one who will be killed by your mum,'' he mumbled as she shrugged in indifference.

''We won't tell her!'' the girl offered, grinning at him as if she just had the idea of the century.

He pursed his lips, telling himself that he'd really be in trouble if his girlfriend found out about it, and that her daughter was learning to lie to her _thanks_ to him. That all seemed too exciting. He grinned at Rachel.

''If you say a word, I'll tell her about what happened today at school,'' he half-seriously threatened.

 _He'd picked up Rachel from school earlier that day, after having a call from her teacher telling him she had a little 'accident'._

 _He'd brought her clean jeans and underwear to change and had decided to take her to the park, sensing that she'd felt bad about it. ''They'll all make fun of me tomorrow,'' she'd said, her lower lip trembling._

 _''They're morons,'' House had delicately responded. ''Let's get you some ice cream,'' he'd added, seeing her smile a little._

 _He'd bought vanilla ice cream for both of them at a near supermarket and then the park hadn't been so far and it wasn't as they'd been late anyway, so he'd decided they could spend some time there._

 _''Rach, next time I tell you not to drink water before going to bed, listen to me. Even for napping,'' he'd teased her on their way there, receiving a false dark look from the little girl._

''I promise,'' she said, raising her little finger for a pinkie promise. He hummed, intertwining his finger with hers before he handed her the money for the ice cream. ''Forgive me Lord for I have sinned and don't let Cuddy know this,'' he mumbled as Rachel ran to the ice cream truck.

''You're too flexible with her,'' a voice on his left said.

House turned to the origin of the sound, immediately remarking the man sat next to him. He didn't really pay attention to him in the first place.

''Kids shouldn't get what they want, especially when they do something bad,'' the man continued, both of them watching Rachel but not with the same gaze. ''You need to be firm with them.''

''I don't need you to show me the proper way to raise my kid, but thanks.''

With that, he got up and headed to where Rachel was struggling to get the ice cream man's attention.

Did he just call her _his_ kid? With mixed feelings, he padded her head and helped her to get what she wanted.

* * *

The End.


End file.
